Modular buildings typically comprise a skeletal metal (e.g., steel) frame that supports a number of elements allowing easy transportation, construction, and customization of the building unit. Those elements typically include a solid roof and floor and wall panels that are inserted into the frame. In order to provide access into the building unit, a door is typically provided on at least one of the walls of the building unit. In typical configurations, wall panels are attached to the frame by providing, for example, an upwardly opening U-shaped profile bracket attached to a flooring member, which U-shaped bracket receives the bottom of a wall panel that is configured with a rectangular base. Alternatively, specialized brackets have been provided and attached by screws or bolts to a flooring member, which specialized brackets may have a particular geometric profile to push a similarly configured portion of a wall panel against the flooring member. In still other configurations, wall panels have simply been attached by screws, bolts, or other connectors directly to the flooring member. In each case, such installation of wall panels into a frame of a modular building unit is time consuming, requiring multiple steps to ensure a sufficient connection is made between the panel and the rest of the assembly. Moreover, if it is later desired, either during the installation process or after placement of the modular building unit, to modify the position of a panel, move a panel, or replace a panel, such is not easily accomplished given the fixed connection to the frame of the modular building unit.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a modular building unit construction that allows fitment of wall panels in a manner that avoids the need for permanent connectors between the wall panel and the frame, thus allowing adjustment and/or replacement of the wall panels after their initial installation, but that nonetheless provides a water-tight seal to prevent moisture infiltration into the modular building unit.